The Letter
by Yamanaka Izumi
Summary: Uma carta. O que acontece se certas pessoas lêem coisas que não deveriam? [NarutoxHinata] [Odeio Resumos]


**-The letter- **

****

-

_"Já se passou tanto tempo mais os meus sentimentos ainda continuam os mesmos... Eu sei que você nem se lembra que eu existo que não percebe que eu faço tudo para estar ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis, que faço tudo para conseguir pelo menos ver você. _

_Eu só queria que você prestasse um pouco de atenção em min, que você sentisse o mesmo por min. Você não sabe como eu me sinto quando você chega perto de min e fala comigo, talvez se eu tivesse coragem para me declarar... Talvez eu soubesse o que você realmente sente por min... Mais eu sei, que não passa de uma simples amizade... Por isso eu fico aqui chorando e pensando em você todo o tempo... Pensando no que você estaria fazendo em que estaria pensando, com quem você estaria... _

_Não importa o que aconteça... Mais eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça, não importa o que eu tente fazer, nada funciona... Às vezes, eu invejo outras garotas por não serem tão tímidas... Eu só quero que você saiba que não importa quem você escolher para passar o resto da vida... Eu só quero que você seja feliz... É que saiba que eu vou sempre estar te esperando... Por quê... Eu te amo... Naruto-kun...". _

O loiro releu e releu aquela carta... Não estava acreditando, Hinata tinha escrito aquilo? Como ele era tão idiota por não ter percebido isso antes...

"Naruto-kun, o que você esta fazendo?" – Hinata perguntou timidamente ao voltar com uma bandeja com chá.

"N-Nada, Hinata-chan!" – Naruto dobrou a carta rapidamente e a guardou no bolso.

A Hyuuga sorriu timidamente, olhou para a janela, ainda estava chovendo... Nunca pensaria que Naruto viria bater na porta de sua casa em um dia de chuva.

"Eu estou incomodando?" – Hinata fitou o loiro por algum tempo, fazia tanto tempo que ela não encontrava com ele... Estava sempre ocupado... Ela tinha saudades de quando era mais nova... – "Não, não esta nem um pouco...".

"Pensei... Se essa chuva não demorar pra passar eu vou embora assim mesmo, não quero te incomodar, Hinata-chan!" – Ele sorriu fazendo Hinata corar um pouco. A verdade era que ele ainda não sabia o que fazer, depois de ter lido aquela carta, se falasse para ela a menina com certeza ia ficar com muita raiva dele... Mais ele tinha que falar alguma coisa...

"Naruto-kun..." – Ele olhou para a menina que estava olhando para o chão – "Você não gosta de passar muito tempo comigo não é?".

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, se levantou da poltrona onde estava sentado e se aproximou da Hyuuga que estava sentada em outra poltrona à sua frente.

"O-O que foi?" – Hinata estava muito corada, não sabia nem o que fazer, não tinha como desviar daqueles olhos azuis...

"De onde você tirou essa idéia?".

"Naruto-kun..." – Ele nunca tinha se aproximado tanto assim dela... E ela nunca tinha conseguido manter a calma...

"Sabia que você fica muito linda corada..." – Hinata estava ficando sem ar, ele estava falando que ela ficava linda corada? – "Me desculpe, Hinata-chan!".

"Desculpar... pelo o quê?".

"Eu li..." – Naruto pegou a carta que tinha guardado no bolso é mostrou para a Hyuuga que levou as mãos à boca.

"Você leu?" – Ele tinha lido? O que ele pensava dela agora? – "Eu gostaria que você..." – Hinata foi cortada por Naruto.

"Desde quando?"

"Eu..." – Hinata olhou para o chão e depois olhou para Naruto de novo.

"Desde quando você sente isso por min?".

"Desde... Desde sempre!" – Fechou os olhos com força, algumas lagrimas teimaram em cair.

"Por quê,você esta chorando?" – Disse enquanto secava algumas das lagrimas.

"Porque... eu sei que eu nunca vou ser correspondida...".

"Ora sua boba, você nem sabe!" – Falou Naruto sorrindo com a mão direita segurando o rosto de Hinata fazendo-a olhar nos olhos dele. – "Sabe... Eu não sei quando realmente eu comecei a gostar de você... Mais tudo começou com uma simples atração, depois foi ficando cada vez mais forte... Eu nunca senti isso por alguém antes...".

"Naruto-kun...?" – Agora Hinata já não sabia o que pensar. Estava totalmente mergulhada no brilho daqueles olhos azuis.

"Eu te amo... Hinata-chan!" – A Hyuuga arregalou os olhos, estava finalmente escutando aquilo que sempre sonhou ouvir dele... Depois de tanto tempo...

"Eu..." – Hinata não pôde continuar o que ia falar, pois Naruto a cortou com um beijo rápido.

"Nem precisa falar!" – E a beijou apaixonadamente.

Hinata estava super feliz, nunca tinha imaginado que seria correspondida... É pensar que ela tinha escrito aquela carta somente para tirar aquilo do peito... Nunca pensou que ele chegaria a ler um dia...

**FIM!**

* * *

**N/a: Oieee n.n**

**Um Naruto/Hinata, pq hoje eu estou inspirada... Ta certo que não ficou boa, mais ficou legalzinha n.n Eu só escrevi o que estou sentido... Ai,ai como eu queria ser correspondida tb XDDD **

**Então mandem reviews,pra falar o que acharam, se odiaram se gostaram... Só quero saber a opinião de v6s Xddd Bjxxx... **

**Tchauuu...**

**Izu-chan!**


End file.
